


A Sanvers Christmas

by Earpdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earpdanvers/pseuds/Earpdanvers
Summary: Alex and Maggie's first Christmas together, like all couples they'll have the ups and downs, will things this Christmas go smoothly? We will find out.





	

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, Alex set out for her day like usual, the hunting down of aliens, getting annoyed when nothing goes to plan, she hadn't even put up her Christmas tree after weeks of Kara bragging to her about doing so, but she never seemed to have found the time to do so as she was always either busy with work or her personal life with Maggie. 

During that time while Alex was out doing her work, Kara thought it'd be a good idea to plan with Maggie to go to Alex's apartment to decorate the house, put the tree up, do. the cooking, due to the fact that Alex was the one hosting the Christmas lunch at her place this year. 

Later that evening when Alex arrived home she'd noticed things were different, out come Kara from the bathroom "you, you did this?"   
"I did indeed, with the help of Maggie" she said nervously.  
"Ma, Maggie was here?"  
"Yes, I needed her help of wisdom"  
Alex was shocked but was seemingly ok with the fact that Maggie had been in her home when she wasn't. 

As the night was deeming to an end an Kara had made hot Coca for herself, Alex and Maggie, when suddenly there was a knock, Alex went an opened it to her surprise it was Maggie, "hey"  
"Hey umm come in"  
"I bought some Christmas movies especially you're favourite one "Love Actually" I figure non of us should spend Christmas Eve alone." Yes deep down Alex was one of those for romance. Alex was full of confusion, like how could she possibly know this, until it hit her Kara, Kara had told her. 

As they settled down to watch the movie's Alex and Maggie were snuggled up on the couch together, Alex stroking Maggie's soft hair, mean while Kara was on on another with her warm comfy blanket that she leaves at Alex's for when she stays over, they began talking about Lena, Asking if Kara invited her, they secretly knew something was going on between them due to the way Kara was acting, not long later they all fell asleep. 

It was the morning of Christmas, it was a beautiful day considering it had snowed over night, the Christmas music had been put on, the women were happily opening their presents they had gotten each other for Christmas in their cute Christmas sweaters, the day was going smoothly as planned, the quest were arriving, the food was on the mend to being ready, but their was one small problem, the cinnamon buns hadn't been made, Maggie was so busy with the other food it had slipped her mind. 

Maggie and Alex had gotten into an argument over this which had lead Maggie to leave, the rest of the day went on as usual the lunch happen, but it didn't feel right to Alex and she'd wanted the day to be perfect for the both of them, she realised that maybe it was a silly fight and she over reacted after all I mean these things happen. 

Not long later Alex was knocking on Maggie's door, "Maggie, please, can we talk?" Maggie didn't respond but that that didn't stop Alex from continuing knocking till Maggie opened up the door. Maggie eventually gave in after all she does have a soft spot for Alex.   
"Maggie I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have gone of on you like that."  
"Yeah you shouldn't have"  
"I'm really sorry, I love you so much, I didn't..." before Alex could even finish what she was saying Maggie had swooped   
In and kissed her, everything had been forgotten but those three words. 

It didn't take long for the cloths to be flying across the room, for things to be smashing to the ground as they made their way to Maggie's bed, their kissing was one of the most beautiful softest things you could witness, the hair stroking, the body touching, the sounds that were being made, the way their body's would move along each other, eventually things calmed down and Maggie was laying on Alex's chest while Alex was stroking her hair, they were talking about things, they both realised that what happened earlier was a miss understanding and things got crazily out of control.   
"You know this might have been one of the best Christmases I've had in a long time, I never usually enjoy this time of year"   
"im glad I got to spend it with you, I love you too Alex" Alex stroked Maggie's forehead an gave a little kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long time so I apologise if it's not up to standard.


End file.
